ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2016 MTV Movie
The 2016 MTV Movie & TV Awards were held on April 9, 2016 from Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. It was the first time in 21 years that the MTV Movie & TV Awards were held outdoors. It was also, the first time in 10 years that the ceremony was pre-recorded on April 9th, prier to its April 10th broadcast and the first time in 13 years the ceremony had two hosts. The awards were hosted by Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart. Performers * Halsey – "Castle" * Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Adam DeVine, Anthony Mackie and Rebel Wilson – "25th Anniversary Tribute Rap" * Salt-N-Pepa – "Shoop"a * The Lonely Island – "Will Smith Medley" * Ariana Grande – "Dangerous Woman" Presenters * Miles Teller – presented Best Female Performance * Kit Harrington - presented Best TV Female Performance * Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele – presented Best Virtual Performance * Chris Evans – presented exclusive clip to Captain America: Civil War * Chris Hemsworth, Charlize Theron and Jessica Chastain – introduced Halsey * Jesse Eisenberg, Lizzy Caplan and Woody Harrelson – presented Best Action Performance * Common – introduced the MTV Movie Awards 25th anniversary tribute and Kendrick Lamar * Kendrick Lamar – presented True Story * Seth Rogen and Zac Efron – presented Best Comedic Performance * Kevin Hart – introduced The Lonely Island * Queen Latifah and Halle Berry – presented the MTV Generation Award * Anna Kendrick, Zac Efron and Adam DeVine – presented Best Breakthrough Performance * Kendall Jenner and Gigi Hadid – introduced Ariana Grande * Stephen Amell – presented Best Kiss * Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Cara Delevingne and Jared Leto – presented the exclusive trailer to Suicide Squad * Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart – presented the Comedic Genius Award * Emilia Clarke and Andy Samberg – presented Best Fight * Eddie Redmayne – presented the teaser for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Jon Hamm - presented Best TV Show * Alexander Skarsgård and Samuel L. Jackson – presented Movie of the Year Films and TV Shows with Multiple Nominations * Eleven – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Eight – Deadpool * Seven - Game of Thrones * Six – Avengers: Age of Ultron * Four – Mad Max: Fury Road, Pitch Perfect 2, The Revenant, Trainwreck, Jessica Jones, Daredevil * Three – Orange is the New Black, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2, Jurassic World, Straight Outta Compton * Two – Concussion, Mr. Robot, Creed, Fifty Shades of Grey, Furious 7, Joy, New Girl, Mad Men Multiple Winners * Three – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Two - Pitch Perfect 2, Deadpool Nominees The Winners are in bold. Best Movie * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Deadpool * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Jurassic World * Straight Outta Compton * Creed Best TV Show * Game of Thrones * Mad Men * Orange is the New Black * Jessica Jones * Daredevil * Fargo Best Movie Male Performance * Leonardo DiCaprio – ''The Revenant'' * Matt Damon – The Martian * Michael B. Jordan – Creed * Chris Pratt – Jurassic World * Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool * Will Smith – Concussion Best TV Male Performance * Kit Harrington - ''Game of Thrones'' * Bob Odenkirk - Better Call Saul * Charlie Cox - Daredevill * Jon Hamm - Mad Men * Rami Malek - Mr. Robot * Andrew Lincoln - The Walking Dead Best Female Movie Performance * Charlize Theron – ''Mad Max: Fury Road'' * Morena Baccarin – Deadpool * Anna Kendrick – Pitch Perfect 2 * Jennifer Lawrence – Joy * Daisy Ridley – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Alicia Vikander – Ex Machina Best Female TV Performance * Taylor Schilling - ''Orange is the New Black'' * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones * Keri Russell - The Americans * Maisie Williams - Game of Thrones * Krysten Ritter - Jessica Jones * Amy Poehler - Parks and Recreation Best Fight * Ryan Reynolds vs. Ed Skrein – ''Deadpool'' * Charlie Cox vs. Hallway Thugs - Daredevil * Robert Downey Jr. vs. Mark Ruffalo – Avengers: Age of Ultrom * Kit Harrington vs. An Army - Game of Thrones * Daisy Ridley vs. Adam Driver – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Charlize Theron vs. Tom Hardy – Mad Max: Fury Road Best Hero * Jennifer Lawrence – ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' * Chris Evans – Avengers: Age of Ultron * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones * Daisy Ridley – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Krysten Ritter - Jessica Jones * Charlize Theron – Mad Max: Fury Road Best Villain * Adam Driver – ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * Vincent D'Onofrio - Daredevil * David Tennant - Jessica Jones * Hugh Keays-Byrne – Mad Max: Fury Road * Iwan Rheon - Game of Thrones * James Spader – Avengers: Age of Ultron Best Kiss * Rebel Wilson & Adam DeVine – ''Pitch Perfect 2'' * Morena Baccarin & Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool * Uzo Adula & Danielle Brooks - Orange is the New Black * Ariel Winters & Suraj Partha - Modern Family * Zooey Deschanel & Julian Morris - New Girl * Amy Schumer & Bill Hader – Trainwreck Best Comedic Performance * Ryan Reynolds – ''Deadpool'' * Ty Burrell - Modern Family * Zooey Deschanel - New Girl * Aziz Anasri - Master of None * Amy Schumer – Trainwreck * Rebel Wilson – Pitch Perfect 2 Best True Story * Straight Outta Compton * The Big Short * Concussion * Joy * The Revenant * Steve Jobs Best Breakthrough Performance * Daisy Ridley – ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * John Boyega – Star Wars: The Force Awakens * O'Shea Jackson Jr. – Straight Outta Compton * Rami Malek - Mr. Robot * Brie Larson – Room * Amy Schumer – Trainwreck Category:Awards Category:MTV Category:2016